Sake
by Eiko007
Summary: Oneshot inuyahsa x kagome... inuyasha despierta desnudo al lado de kagome mentalemnte virgen y un poco agotado... la ve desnuda y por el olor en sus cuerpos se asusta al no recordar nada sobre la noche anterior... que sucedio? y que sucedera ahora?


"**Sake"**

Abrí los ojos lentamente… me sentía un poco adolorido… mi cuerpo estaba muy relajado y caliente pero sin llegar a incomodarme… me moví un poco y gemí con suavidad… sentía que había dormido como nunca… siento como si me hubiera pasado toda la noche batallando contra mil demonios… me moví de nuevo encontrándome con que una tela me cubría como frazada… me senté y puse una mano en la suave superficie debajo de mi que al parecer es un futon… bostece abiertamente y empecé a abrir los ojos despacio… vi que era la frazada rosada de Kagome la que me cubría y me sorprendí… acaso en verdad abre luchado con muchos Youkais… me lastime y ella cuido de mi???... sonreí pensando en ella… tan hermosa y amorosa… conmigo… y yo de estúpido mintiéndole todo el tiempo… diciéndole que es fea, gritona, amarga, aburrida y que no es nada cariñosa conmigo… mentira… todo mentira… para no volver a ser traicionado lastimándola al ver a Kikyo por quien ya no siento nada mas que compasión para que ella crea que no la amo tanto cuanto lo hago… que me pone nervioso cuando se acerca a mi… que mi corazón late rápidamente y me sudan las manos… que adoro llevarla en la espalda recibiendo su dulce aroma y su suave calor… también despertando el deseo y la curiosidad en mi… deseando saber cual es el sabor de su piel… poder saborear sus labios con libertad y abrazarla siempre demostrándole a todo hombre cerca que ella me pertenece…

Suspiro y me doy cuenta de que no llevo nada cubriendo mi pecho… es extraño ya que no hay vendas en el y no pude haber sanado en una noche además lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos comiendo todos juntos después de haber acabado con tres ogros…

Me asusto al sentir el aroma de Kagome muy presente en mi cuerpo… mi corazón se acelero cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi espalda y bajar su mano despacio hasta mi trasero… una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo… yo estaba desnudo… volteo a ver hacia un lado encontrándome con Kagome sonriéndome… sentí que toda mi sangre se reunía en mi rostro y en mi miembro… Kagome y yo desnudos… cubiertos con su frazada… y en un futon oliendo al otro… era algo con lo que mi pobre corazón no podía… me sentía extraño por no recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior… nada que me llevara a la situación en la que me encuentro en este momento… sorprendido y apenado me sonroje mucho cuando ella se sentó y me abrazo…

"Inuyasha…" Yo quería hablar… decir algo… pero en ese momento puso una de sus suaves manos en mi mejilla y me hizo verla directamente a los ojos… sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho… sus ojos brillaban y su rostro no se veía como siempre… ahora se veía maliciosa… brillante… y su olor de excitación aumentaba haciendo que la mía también lo hiciera… despacio se acerco a mis labios y los acaricio con los de ella humedeciéndolos con el sensual pasar de su lengua… trague despacio… mis labios temblaban suavemente… aun no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando… sentí la lengua de Kagome entrar en mi boca y buscar mi lengua…

Se separo despacio de mis labios haciéndome sentir el frio aire tocándome después de que sus cálidos labios cesaran el cálido roce con los míos… abrí los ojos aun medio entre las nubes y la vi ahí frente a mi… sonriéndome de forme tierna… yo me sentía nerviosos y apenado pero deseaba volver a sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios unidos a los míos… yo solamente le veía fijamente… no sabia que hacer y parecía que ella esperaba que yo hiciera algo…

"Pasa algo Inuyasha???..." No sabia que responder o como hacerlo… trate de evitar su mirada entrando en pánico sin saber que decir… estaba muy avergonzado como para responder algo coherente sin decir la verdad… no sabia que había pasado y que habíamos hecho… sobre todo como!!!... maldición si ni siquiera se como se hace lo que creo que hicimos!!!... dejo de pensar en mi extraña situación cuando escuche un pequeño sollozo y percibí el olor a sal de lagrimas en la habitación… vi que Kagome estaba de espaldas a mi y se abrazaba a si misma… tome la frazada rosada y la cubrí con ella abrazándola al mismo tiempo… estaba bastante apenado al estar desnudo y sentir el aire acariciar mi piel pero ella necesitaba un abrazo para clamarse y yo para darme tiempo de pensar y comenzar a explicarle mi comportamiento… ella simplemente de dejo abrazarla y cubrirla cariñosamente…

"Kagome yo…" hubo un corto silencio.

"Te arrepientes verdad??? No sabes lo que hacías y ahora…" La chica sonaba tan dolida.

"Yo no estoy diciendo eso… yo nunca me arrepentiría de…" No pude evitar sonrojarme ya que sabia que de que desde hacia un tiempo había venido deseando tenerla de esta forma pero no tan de repente… aparte de que no creía que ella fuera a aceptar que yo la tocara siendo un sucio Hanyou…

Kagome se volteo entre mis brazos y ahora me veía con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y otras aun en sus ojos… no soportaba verla así… verla sufrir… la apreté mas contra mi y apreté mi mejilla contra la de ella… Kagome me abrazo también y se apretó contra mi…

"Entonces no te arrepientes??? No has pensado en Kikyo???..." Su voz se corto y otra lagrima bajo por su rostro cayendo en mi pecho… como podía ella pensar en eso??? Acaso no dije yo nada respecto a Kikyo para que ella accediera a… entregarse a mi???... moví mi cabeza hacia los lados demasiado confundido… me separe un poco de ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos haciéndola verme fijamente y limpiando con suavidad una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla…

"Desde que te conocí… lo mas importante para mi siempre has sido tu… solo tu…" Kagome abrió mas los ojos y me sonrió dulcemente… yo le vi de la misma forma y me incline despacio hacia ella para besarla olvidándome de todo y solamente guardando en mi memoria su rostro… su sonrisa al saber que siempre había sido la única para mi…

"Inuyasha… no me mientes???..." Tardo solamente un poco en responderle.

"Antes lo hacia para ocultarte la verdad…" Esperaba no meterse en problemas por lo que iba a hacer.

"Cual verdad???…" Trague lentamente mientras ella me veía fijamente esperando mi respuesta… decidí acercarme nuevamente a sus labios y besarla de nuevo con suavidad… Kagome me respondía de forma dulce y lenta… era maravillosa la sensación de sus labios y los míos acariciándose con suavidad… me separe un poco de ella dejando mis labios aun unidos a los de ella…

"Que te amo… solo a ti… Kagome…" No se si ella abrió los ojos y busco verme… porque no abrí mis ojos desde que uní mis labios con los de ella… escuche como su corazón latía mas rápidamente y sentí como me abrazaba con mas fuerza y haciendo que la frazada se deslizara y sus pechos se apartaran suavemente contra mi… yo simplemente continúe besándola con pasión… no quería saber que era lo que ella opinaba… sentía vergüenza de haberle confesado mis sentimientos tan guardados por tanto tiempo…

Kagome se inclino mas sobre mi y termino haciéndome caer de espaldas en el futon… abrí los ojos cuando sentí que se estaba sentando sobre mi… me asuste e intente sentarme al verla sobre mi… pero caí de espaldas en el futon cuando sentí algo cálido empezando a envolver mi miembro… empecé a respirar mas rápidamente viendo a Kagome con los ojos cerrados y sentándose lentamente sobre mi… gemí al sentir que ella se movía un poco al acomodarse… quise decir algo… preguntar que hacia… decir su nombre… pero ninguna palabra coherente logro salir de mi boca cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre mi… gemí y sujete el futon con las manos a mis lados… cerré mis ojos y deje que todos los sonidos que desearan salir de mi boca lo hicieran… Kagome se mecía suavemente sobre mi… me sorprendió un poco la recostarse mas sobre mi para comenzar a besar mi pecho… abrí los ojos un poco y pude ver como pasaba su lengua sobre mi piel haciéndome sentir mas perdido en el placer que me inundaba… lleve mis manos a sus caderas y seguí su ritmo con las mías caderas también… Kagome gimió al sentir que yo entraba más profundamente en ella… Kagome me estaba volviendo loco… ya nada existía a parte de nosotros dos… mi corazón prácticamente deseaba salirse de mi pecho… y se me dificultaba respirar… Kagome comenzó a gemir mas fuerte moviéndose ahora de forma circular sobre mi… yo gemí y me revolví en el futon gruñendo con mas fuerza… podía sentir perfectamente como unos líquidos cálidos provenían del lugar de nuestra unión física… se sentía tan…

"Kagome!!!..." Me senté de golpe y la abrace con fuerza al sentirla apretar mas deliciosamente alrededor de mi… gruñí con fuerza contra uno de sus pechos escondiendo mi rostro entre ellos… Kagome se abrazo a mi con fuerza ahora también usando sus piernas… nos movíamos como uno solo… yo… decidí dejarme llevar… dejarme llevar por ella y por las electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo… Kagome empezó a lamer mis orejas una y otra vez dejando también que su cálido aliento se adentrara en ellas erizando mas mi piel… yo decidí entonces devolver el favor besando sus pechos… llegando finalmente a dos rosados y suaves botoncitos de su suave piel… los lamí y chupe apasionadamente… y Kagome grito y se apretó mas contra mi…

"Inuyasha!!!…" Kagome tomo mi cabeza alejándola de sus pechos para besarme apasionadamente… yo sentía que iba a explotar… no dejaba de gemir… la apretaba mas fuertemente… Kagome empezó a apretarme mas… estaba cada vez más cálida y húmeda… sentía que si la apretaba mas contra mi podría lastimarla… pero sentía que si la soltaba un poco me iría de espaldas… Kagome prácticamente me ahorco cuando me abrazo por el cuello y grito mi nombre para apretar deliciosamente alrededor de mi… yo no pude mas y grite también perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre ella… sentí que moría y renacía en el instante en que algo salía de mi interior y se esparcía en el interior de mi pequeña… me voltee hacia un lado abrazándola tratando de recobrar el aliento… Kagome me imitaba abrazándome y respirando rápidamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro… yo la imite y la abrace un poco mas fuerte…

"Yo también… te… amo… Inuyasha…" Sus melodiosas palabras me hicieron sentir maravillosamente feliz… quería responderle con las mismas palabras pero aun no lograba formular palabras así que la bese suavemente… siempre sentía ser mejor expresando mis sentimientos con mi cuerpo… por supuesto que en las batallas la ira me iba muy bien… y ahora… pues también un poco de pasión no nos hace daño…

"Yo también te amo… pequeña…" Kagome se quedo mirándome con los ojos destellantes… estaba tan feliz como yo… moví un cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor y bese su frente suavemente…

"Kagome…" Necesitaba saber.

"si…" La pregunta inundo mi ser… que rayos era lo que habíamos hecho anoche???...

"Que paso anoche???..." Kagome se sentó sobre mi al girarme aun rodeándome con su cálido interior haciéndome sonrojar al ver el lugar de nuestra unión… Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo lo hacia y se sonrojo un poco…

"Quieres que pase lo mismo ahora???..." Yo no comprendí… ahora no estaba sonrojada sino que su mirada era como la de antes… un poco… pervertida???... que paso con la Kagome inocente!!!??? A donde se fue!!! Esa mirada me da miedo!!! Que rayos piensa hacerme???...

Ella no me dio ninguna respuesta y me sonrió pervertídamente al separarse de mi poniéndose de rodillas… yo simplemente la observe sin hacer movimiento alguno… ella retrocedió un poco y se inclino sobre mi apoyándose en mi pecho… por un momento pensé que iba a besarme… pero luego ella se dirigió a mi cuello pasando su lengua sobre el… nuevamente mi corazón latía con rapidez… que era lo que quería hacerme ahora esa mujer!!!???...

Bajo despacio besos, lamidas y chupadas por mi cuerpo… se detuvo en uno de mis pezones y me estremecí sintiendo como la sangre fluía rápidamente por mi cuerpo comenzando a endurar nuevamente mi miembro… acaso eso pasaba cada vez que Kagome me causaba placer???... imagine que la respuesta era si cuando sentí la mano de Kagome tocar suavemente los blancos risos de mi entrepierna… trague lentamente al ver como dirigía su mano a mi miembro y lo tocaba lentamente… desde cuando Kagome sabia tanto sobre como complacer a un hombre!!!???... ella debía de ser virgen antes de lo que paso anoche que no se que fue ya que nunca percibí el olor de ningún macho en ella… eso era algo que ninguna cosa de su época incluso podría borrar como esa cosa espantosa que una vez uso llamada perfume… la nariz me ardió durante demasiado tiempo…

"Ah!!!!!..." Me senté de golpe y fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí algo suave y húmedo tocar la punta de mi miembro… al sentir tal cosa creí que Kagome iba a sentarse sobre mi de nuevo pero descubrí que no era así… abrí mis ojos a mas no poder al ver como Kagome posaba su lengua sobre mi virilidad… gemí con fuerza y no me podía creer lo que veía y sentía… a que cabeza mas pervertida y retorcida podría ocurrírsele semejante cosa tan…

"Ahhhhhhh!!!..." Deliciosa… no había otra palabra para describir tal cosa… la cálida boca de Kagome estaba cubriéndome… su aliento me acariciaba al igual que su lengua… pero sus labios se sentía mucho mejor… mas aun… cuando empezó a succionarme suavemente me volvió loco… tuve que sostenerme de mis codos para no caer acostado de nuevo en el futon… Kagome me estaba volviendo loco… estaba llegando cerca de nuevo… iba a explorar cuando ella se detuvo… se alejo despacio y se quedo mirándome… un liquido había salido de mi en una cantidad pequeña y se había quedado en el mentón de mi pequeña… Kagome llevo su mano hasta este y se toco sintiendo que algo estaba ahí… con su dedo lo tomo… yo pensé que iba a dejarlo en el futon o algo similar… pero no… ella llevo su dedo al interior de su boca para sacarlo lentamente dejando se sus labios lo rozaran por completo como momentos antes lo había hecho conmigo…

"Ka…" Quise hablar de nuevo… decir algo… maldita sea me sentía increíblemente insatisfecho!!!... acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que yo seguía igual… incluso empezaba a doler un poco… la mire esperando que dijera algo o que hiciera algo… pero ella no hizo nada limitándose a sonreírme de forma pervertida de nuevo… maldita sea cuando sepa quien es el culpable de su perversión le voy a dar una patada en el trasero!!!...

"Quieres que siga???..." Asentí rápidamente… sentía que moriría si ella no seguía rápido… Kagome retrocedió un poco mas y tomo una de mis piernas levantándola y dejándola flexionada para hacer lo mismo con la otra… yo la deje hacer lo que ella quería conmigo… en mi mente solamente estaba el deseo de sentir sus suaves labios nuevamente acariciándome en ese lugar…

Kagome no hizo lo que yo esperaba… llevo su mano hacia a mi pero lo que toco no fue mi miembro… sino que se fue mas abajo… acaricio mi piel despacio volviéndome mas loco… quito su mano de mi y se inclino nuevamente sobre mi… pasando su lengua a mi alrededor… despacio… succionándome alternadamente… me estaba volviendo loco… y de nuevo… justo cuando iba a explotar ella se separo de mi y me sonrió de nuevo de esa forma pervertida…

"Por…que… te… detienes???..." No quería preguntar pero mi necesidad era mayor que otra cosa en este punto…

"Porque tu lo hiciste anoche… así que ya sabes como hacerme continuar…" Sentí que un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi espalda… que yo me detuve anoche??? Cuando hacia que???!!!... y como maldita sea voy a saber como hacerla seguir si no recuerdo nada!!!...

"Kagome…" Estaba a punto de gritarle frustrado sobre que no recordaba nada de lo de anoche y no entendía nada de lo que hacia pervertidamente cuando ella se inclino de nuevo sobre mi… comenzó de nuevo… intentando pensar en medio de las nubes en mi mente que me impedían ver claramente todo termine comprendiendo que ella continuo porque dije su nombre… así que continúe diciéndolo… entre mas fuerte lo decía y mas gemía… mas ella me succionaba y aumentaba el ritmo… me estaba volviendo loco y no quería que parara por nada… así que no deje de gritar su nombre hasta que explote… sentí como me derramaba en el interior de su boca… me sentí avergonzado y trate de ver lo que sucedía… pero para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que ella estaba gustosa tomando toda mi esencia… no tenia un mal olor… pero no se me daban las ganas de saber como sabia si no era por lo labios de mi pequeña…

Kagome se separo de mi y me beso apasionadamente respondiendo a mi pregunta… y no era algo que me agradara mucho… pero por la forma en que Kagome me besaba… me hacia sentir que sabia delicioso… se separo despacio de mi y luego me abrazo…

"Eres un pervertido…" Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????? Yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????? Yo pervertido!!! Si a sido ella la que a estado haciéndome toda clase de cosas extrañamente deliciosas!!! Yo!!! Como puede ella llamarme pervertido a mi!!! A mi!!! Cuando ella…

"Pero así me gustas mas…" Bien… el ataque nervioso que estaba a punto de darme se detuvo cuando ella dijo esas palabras suavemente… suspire… tome aire… y formule de nuevo mi pregunta… pero esta vez tome a Kagome de los hombros y la hice mirarme directamente a los ojos…

"Kagome… dime…" Para que no se escuchara tal como era… decidí pedirle su versión de los hechos…

"Con tus propias palabras y desde tu punto de vista que fue lo que sucedió anoche después de derrotar a los ogros…" Pareció meditarlo unos momentos y luego me sonrió abrazándose a mi recostada ahora a mi lado…

"Pues… veamos… los aldeanos nos festejaron con una gran y bonita fiesta y comimos muy rico y nos dieron también sake… bueno… todos tomamos un poco… pero a mi me dio un poco de sueño y me fui a mi habitación… vine para acá…" Ella me sonrió viéndome con los ojos brillosos y un poco sonrojada…

"Pues entonces en medio de la noche apareciste tu… solamente entraste y me quitaste la frazada besándome apasionadamente…" Yo me sonroje… como era posible que yo!!! Yo???!!! Hiciera tal cosa!!!???...

"Después de eso… pues… me hiciste muchas cosas y finalmente terminamos haciendo le amor…" Su término me sorprendió y me dio curiosidad…

"Hicimos el amor???..." Que era eso???

"Si... lo primero que hicimos esta mañana…" Aun no comprendia muy bien.

"Te refieres a cuando estaba dentro de ti???..." Ella simplemente asintió… y luego se recostó en mi pecho…

"Porque lo preguntas… actúas como si no recordaras nada…" Yo trague lentamente antes de decirle la verdad…

"Pues así es…" Kagome se sentó de golpe y me vio algo asustada…

"A que te refieres??? No recuerdas lo de anoche???..." Me sorprendió que ella se sonrojara tanto… después de todo lo que me hizo me extraño… pero era obvio si comprendía que yo creía que era una total pervertida por hacerme todas esas cosas sin siquiera preguntar…

Justo cuando iba a responderle… escuchamos unos gritos fuera de la habitación y entraron de golpe Miroku y Sango junto con Shippo y Kirara tirando la puerta al suelo y viéndonos a Kagome y a mi ahora sentados por el golpe y desnudos por los sucesos anteriores…

No reaccione de inmediato por la sorpresa pero en cuanto lo comprendí me puse de pie y lance lejos a Miroku para luego tirarle en la cara la puerta…

"Idiota no veas a Kagome!!!..." Al voltearme me encontré con una sango completamente sonrojada que se volteo hacia otro lado para instantes después escuchar algo terrible…

"Osuwari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..."

-----

"El amo Inuyasha por ser un Hanyou de la raza Inu no puede beber… ya que su deseo mas oculto saldrá a la luz y no habrá nada que lo detenga para cumplirlo… y lo peor del caso es que después de que todo haya pasado su mente lo borrara de sus recuerdos…"

"Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y no pudiste decirme eso antes!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? Myoga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." Gruño.

"Nunca creí que usted fuera a beber lo suficiente como para eso amo Inuyasha… además… no sabia que usted sentía… ese tipo de cosas tan fuertes por Kagome-sama…" No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario de la pulga…

"Y no hay forma de que el recupere esos recuerdos???..." Kagome estaba sonrojada y bien vestida al lado de Sango y Miroku con un ojo morado sentados como yo escuchando a la pulga Youkai…

"Pues… hay una forma…" Detestaba tanto ese de que se pusieran misteriosos.

"Dilo ya anciano…" Si no lo decia...

"Pues debe de pasar de nuevo lo que ya paso antes… lo mas parecido que se pueda para que su mente lo recuerde amo…" Me sonroje furiosamente al igual que Kagome…

"Puedo ver???,,," No fue necesario que yo golpeara al houshi porque Sango ya lo había hecho…

"Bueno entonces iremos donde el señor del palacio a pedirle un día mas de estadía mientras ustedes se quedan aquí ocupados jijiji…" Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron casi de inmediato dejándonos a Kagome y a mi solos en la habitación de nuevo… por supuesto que con la puerta arreglada y de nuevo en su lugar…

"Podrías contarme lo que paso exactamente…" No podia evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el solo pensamiento de escuarla narrandole tal cosa.

"Porque mejor no te muestro???..." Me voltee hacia ella y gatee como la bestia que de una u otra forma soy hacia ella dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo…

"Dime por donde empezar…" Gruñí al bajar mis caderas hacia las de ella y rozar mi miembro entre sus piernas… esto… me esta gustando… en verdad…

------

"Voy a tener un hermanito!!!???..." El zorrito expreso emocionado.

"No puede ser!!!..." Miroku se veia derrotado.

Sango estaba helada al igual que Kagome…

"Bueno… es que después de todo era el deseo del amo Inuyasha… y pues lo mas seguro es que Kagome-sama este esperando tal vez dos o mas cachorros…" El anciano no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita picara.

"Y no pudiste decir eso también antes!!!..." Si algun dia aplastaba a esa pulga...

"Amo Inuyasha… es que yo no sabia que usted iba a repetirlo tantas veces…" Siguio riendose por lo bajo.

"Te voy a…" La anciana Kaede suspiro al ver la reacción del grupo después de enterrarse del resultado que había tenido esa peligrosa bebida en Inuyasha y Kagome…

"Bueno que se le va a hacer… quien los manda a tomar tanto sake…" La anciana se volteo y entro en su cabaña con una picara sonrisa en su rostro recordando… aquellos años en su juventud… tal vez por algo no le preocupaba que Kagome perdiera sus poderes espirituales por haber perdido su virginidad…

**Fin!!!**

**Muajajaja super fic!!! Aquí esta… e arriesgado la integridad física de mi amada computadora para publicar este fic del cual solamente tenia una pagina a mano xD… weno weno… espero que les guste y que no les parezca muy malo el final con la anciana Kaede xD… también que les haya causado gracia en una que otra parte xD… jiijijiiji… weno weno… como siempre…viva el lemon!!! Si!!!... sayito…**

**Eiko007**

**PD: Arregle este fic asi como el de "En el telefono" xD... Gomen nasai xD... No tenia idea de que los formatos Script estaban prohibidos aqui xD  
**


End file.
